Only A Project
by Morgiepoo.xo
Summary: Dr. Kintobor was interested in his project. After getting his daughter Maria and Shadow together as friends, he decided to create another project. One with the power of speed. AU! Sonic and Shadow are brothers! Seperated after the attack from G.U.N Sonic and Shadow must find each other. But it's harder than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've wrote fanfiction for fictional characters. But that changes today! So, I've been thinking lately. What If Instead of Shadow being on the ARK, It was Sonic and Shadow? Sonic being a copy of Shadow. The thought always floated around my mind. So I decided to watch Sonic X, Sonic Underground, Sonic SatAM and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Just to get the feel of the Sonic senses in my brain. I've tried as hard as I could to keep most of the characters in their normal personalitys, so I'm sorry if they seem OOC. Sonic will for a while since he wasn't raised the way he was normally was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly Sega does.**

"Wake up... Wake up Sonic," A voice rang out. Blue ears perked up and moved slightly before stilling once again. A sigh was heard before a professer carefully lifted the hedgehog into his arms and into his labratory. The professer slowly placed the blue hedgehog onto his examination table. "Now, how do I wake you up?" The professer mumbled to himself as he scurried around his labratory. Snapping his fingers, the man walked to his supply box and pulled out a needle. Checking the needle he silently nodded to himself before walking back over to the animal on the table. The professor also known as Dr. Kintobor placed the needle onto the young mamals skin above the heart before pushing the liquid in. The effects were instantanious.

The hedgehog bolted up quickly, his emerald eyes wide. He breathed in slowly and looked down to his gloves, then his shoes, and then to the professor. "Umm..." He whispered. A little in fear, a little in curiosity as to where he was. Dr. Kintobor smiled at the animal, a sign of peace before handing out a glass of water. "Thanks." Sonic took the small cup into his hands and slowly drank down a few gulps of the liquid. He didn't realize that he had finished the contents of the glass before he choked somewhat halfway. The professor shook his head in humor before helping the hedgehog breath again.

"Hello Sonic. Can you tell me what you remember?" Kintobor asked the hedgehog. Sonic looked down and around the room. A stilled frown etched upon his face.

"No, I can't." Sonic told him. He nodded, pulling a chair over, he sat on it and looked to the animal.

"Do you know where you are?" Sonic shook his head. "Well, you're in Space Colony ARK. A small satellite in outer space. It's where my daughter Maria and her friend Shadow live." He told Sonic. The blue one nodded and continued to look around. His eyes caught on something behind the professor.

"So he's awake?" A deep voice asked. Kintobor looked back behind him to see his first creation: Shadow. Standing there looking at the blue hedgehog. The blue one seemed to shrink a little in fear. The Dr. looked back to Sonic and frowned. Not only was the hedgehog showing his emotions, he was showing them at a more higher point than Shadow had when he first awoken. Sonic seemed to be able to express his emotions more clearly than the Red and black hedgehog could.

Kintobor nodded at Shadow. "He seem's to express his emotions easier than you, I suppose it's from using the Master Emeralds power from Earth instead of the 7 Chaos Emeralds," Kintobor thought aloud. Shadow shrugged and slowly walked towards Sonic. But the blue hedgehog moved back in fear and fell off the examination table, but he didn't hit the floor. Instead, he landed in Shadow's arms.

If you looked close enough into Shadow's blood red eyes. You would see all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Shock, hate, anger, confusion and... concern? Shadow rarely showed his emotions, except for anger or discomfort. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this way. Maybe It was because Maria looked after him, made him feel small. Shadow looked down into the scared emerald eyes of Sonic and smiled. Not a smirk, but a sincere smile.

Sonic looked small in the arms of Shadow, maybe it was because he just woke up after a year of being shaped in a test tube. Or maybe it was because of the smile on the older ones face that made him feel warm inside. Not the warm you feel when the one you love looks at you, but the warm tingling feeling in your chest when you feel safe, like nothing would ever hurt you.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic looked up into Shadow's red orbs and slowly nodded. He tried to get up, but realized that he couldn't move his legs. Shadow smirked a little as he recalled the time that he couldn't move his legs either. He quickly slipped his arms around the young hedgehog and hoisted him up into his arms. A squeak leaving the blue ones lips. Shadow turned around and nodded at Kintobor who only smiled in return as the hedgehogs left the room.

Walking down a hallway, two lefts and into the door with a large 'M' on the door, Shadow knocked and waited. Looking back down to the other hedgehog, he only smiled as he watched the blue hedgehog look around. "Hey," Shadow whispered. The blue ones attention on him. "I'm Shadow, what's your name?" He waited for a reply, but none came. The door in front of him opened and a blue eye peered out.

"Oh, hi Shadow," The girl greeted as she opened the door, her blonde hair flying to the side. Shadow smiled a little and walked in and over to the girls bed placing the blue hedgehog down. "Is that Sonic?" The girl asked. Shadow turned to her and nodded, a big smile making it's way to his face. The girl smiled back and looked to the blue hedgehog. She walked over to him slowly, leaning down to his height as she put her hand out. "I'm Maria, and you're Sonic right?" Maria asked. Sonic nodded and looked around the room. He seemed to be looking around a lot.

"He's a little shy," Shadow murmered walking to Maria's side. She nodded and smiled to the blue hedgehog who stopped and looked at the two ahead of him. Sonic seemed to be confused before a small smile formed on his lips, much to the surprise of Shadow and Maria.

_"I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly Sega does.**

...

Shadow looked ahead of him. He watched as Maria slept with Sonic beside her. It's been three weeks since Sonic had first spoken to them. It was also the last. Either he was shy, or he didn't know what to talk about. Shadow smiled and took a mental picture of the two before looking at the clock. _9:52 am_. He sighed and realized he had to wake the two up.

"Maria?" He asked.

The girl stirred and slowly opened her baby blue eyes. "Shadow?" She asked. He nodded and reached over helping her out of the bed. She stumbled a little and clutched her head as she felt nautious. "Where's Sonic?" She asked suddenly looking around. But her tense shoulders relaxed when her eyes landed on the blue hedgehog on her bed. She looked at Shadow and grabbed his hand and walked out of the room.

They quietly walked down the halls and to the labratory where the Dr. was waiting. "Hello Maria... Shadow," Kintobor greeted. He looked around before turning back to the duo. "Where's Sonic?" Maria smiled.

"We're going to let him sleep in, he was up late last night," She told him. Kintobor nodded with a smile as he turned around and walked to his board.

He grabbed a marker and proceeded to write things down. He turned back to the hedgehog and his daughter. "So, since you've been created. Maria's... _problem_ has started to lower. But it's not enough," Kintobor turned to the board and pointed to a brain. "Since sh-

**"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CODE RED! INTRUDER ALERT! RED ALERT!"**

Dr. Kintobor stood shocked for a second when a loud bang sounded from the corridor. His face fell as he looked to Shadow and Maria. "Take Maria and get out of here! Don't forget Sonic!" He yelled as the door burst down. Maria screamed and gripped onto Shadow in fear as a pile of men came running through the door, guns locked and loaded. "RUN!" Kintobor yelled before a bullet sound rung through the air.

Time seemed to stop for Shadow and Maria. Their worlds crashing down. The Dr. slowly fell to his knee's, his hands resting atop his chest where his heart would be. Kintobor struggled to breath as he looked towards his daughter and Shadow. "Go..." He whispered as he fell to the floor. Blood pooling out from underneath him.

Not wasting a second more, Shadow ran. Right past the men and down the hall towards Maria's room. Only to see two men dragging a gagged Sonic on the floor on a leash.

Shadow snapped.

He took Maria to a corner and glared mentally telling her to stay put so he could save Sonic. She nodded and watched as her friend ran towards the men.

"Let him go!" Shadow yelled. The two men looked at the hedgehog. Their faces blank.

"Project Shadow: You are to come silently." One man said tugging Sonic's leash towards him.

"If you don't... let's just say your little friend will..." The second guard chuckled as he drew a finger across his neck. Making a 'screech' noise from his mouth. Shadow glared and before any of the men could react, he jumped and knocked the two out.

Shadow drew in a breath as he neared Sonic, he could clearly see the bruises upon his peach stomach and arms. "Oh, Sonic," He whispered as he took the leash off his neck. Sonic quickly jumped up into Shadow's arms shaking in fear. But Shadow needed to focus.

"C'mon Maria!" He yelled as he neared her. She nodded and got up from the floor following her two friends into the main control room. Shadow put Sonic onto the floor as he reached the controls. He switched the Escape hatches on and waited for the 3 pods to load. But the screen flashed red and said one of the pods were missing. "No." Shadow whispered as he stared at his two friends. He acted quickly and grabbed Sonic putting him in one pod and walking towards Maria, only for the door to break down.

Maria gasped. "NO!" She yelled. She ran forward and pushed Shadow into the second pod before pressing the 'release' button. Another bullet sound rang through the air.

Maria's body fell to the ground.

Shadow froze. His heart stopped beating, and he stopped breathing. His eyes widened as he watched the men walk towards the girls body. Her blue eyes opened and looked into Shadow's red ones. Tears filled the both of their eyes.

"Watch over Sonic, like I would to you. I-I love you guys!"

And another shot rang.

The two pods flew out from the ARK. Instead of falling to Earth together. One went to each side of the world. The two hedgehogs glanced at each other from the pods window as tears rolled down their faces. Then. They were gone.

...

Shadow the hedgehog landed on one side of the planet. But instead of getting let out, he was trapped in the pod. As it sunk far underneath the water of the ocean. His eyes closed as he was frozen in a state of forever sleep. One last thought on his mind.

_Sonic..._

... 

**(50 years later,)**

Down on Earth, a small two tailed fox was walking through the forest. His eyes were red and tears were freely cascading down his face as his hands held a small broken device. He sniffed and used part of his arms to wipe the tears away.

"I-It's not my fault I have t-two tails!" He stuttered. He glanced back at his twin tails in anger. "If It wasn't for you, I'd be normal!" He yelled at his tails. He shook his head in response and looked away from his tails and continued to walk forward. He looked to the sky when a noise sounded above him, it looked like a shooting star. The twin tailed fox stared in awe as the star flew above him, but it soon got closer and closer. "Oh No!" The fox yelled jumping out of the way as the star fell to the ground.

There was a seeping sound of air pressure being let out ahead of him. The fox jumped up and crawled over to the large crater in the ground as his eyes widened in shock. There in the pod, was a blue hedgehog.

The fox slid down the side of the crater and walked towards the pod. He thought about poking the hedgehog with a stick of shaking him. He chose the latter.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asked. The hedgehog stirred in the pod and groaned. The young kitsune jumped back in shock as the hedgehog popped up. His emerald eyes landing on him.

The fox looked to the heddgehog. "Who are you? Why were you in that pod?" The blue hedgehog shrugged and crawled out of the crater, but not before looking back at the fox.

"Nice tails ya got there," And then he ran off.

The fox, who was named Miles jumped up and chased after the hedgehog.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled. The hedgehog stopped and turned around. "W-Who are you?" Miles asked. The blue hedgehog looked down.

"Sonic... who are you?"

Miles smiled. "I'm Miles! But my friends usually call me Tails... cause ya know," He grinned pointing behind him to his namesakes. Sonic nodded. Then his stomach growled. Tails giggled.

"Come with me, I was going to my friend Cream's for supper tonight. I think her and her mom would let you come." Tails offered. The hedgehog stepped back and looked behind him before looking back to the fox. Nodding.


End file.
